


it's a long way down (but honey, i'll fall with you).

by RebornySuperbia



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: AU - Aaron isn't married, Aaron has a big fat crush on his friend, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, From Sex to Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Taylor is a bit of a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebornySuperbia/pseuds/RebornySuperbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Taylor,” he breathed out, “one more thing.”</p>
<p>Aaron tugged Taylor’s jeans down a bit, and Taylor hummed.</p>
<p>“Don’t fall in love with me,” Aaron said, and it came out almost desperate.</p>
<p>(Or the one where Taylor asked Aaron to be his fuck-buddy, and it was both their worst and best decision.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a long way down (but honey, i'll fall with you).

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year, and was having second thoughts about posting it. Finally, on a boring Friday night, I thought to myself, "hey remember that little porn thing you wrote about these two actors, what happened to that?"
> 
> So I dug it up and made a few adjustments and voila. Keep in mind that I do not write sexual content often and I wrote this because there isn't any fanfiction for this ship, so yeah, might as well. Hope you like it.

Taylor visited him one day, suddenly, and he wondered why. He knocked on his door, holding a six-pack of beer, and smiling from ear to ear. He was wearing a flannel shirt and jeans, and his hair was longer that Aaron remembered. He let him in, and Taylor plopped down on the first couch he saw.

“It’s been a while, dude,” said Taylor, while pulling out a beer can and cracking it open.

 “Yeah,” said Aaron, slightly confused.

“What you got there, a script?” asked Taylor, taking a sip from his beer. Aaron nodded, sitting down in front of him, “Avengers?” and Aaron nodded again.

“We already started shooting,” said Aaron, scratching the back of his head, “can’t wait for you to see this.”

Taylor smiled from behind the can and took a sip. “Hey, I’ve watched Godzilla last weekend. Good stuff, man, kept me on the edge.”

Aaron smiled a shy smile, slightly bowing his head. “Thank you, Taylor.”

“No problem, man,” he said and smirked. “You had nice things going on in the movie, you know.”

Aaron slightly arched an eyebrow, looking up from his script. “Nice things?”

“Yeah, you looked good in that military outfit…” and he smirked again, and Aaron got confused.

He slightly shrugged and smiled again, and his gaze returned to the script.

Taylor stared at Aaron. His hair was slightly longer than it was in Godzilla, and he wore beach shorts and a tank top. He looked so focused, his blue eyes studying the lines closely, and his lips moving but no sound came out.  And he looked so relaxed, and Taylor loved the way he would run his fingers against his growing beard.

There was silence.  Aaron felt Taylor’s eyes studying him as he read the script. He let it pass, but as time passed, slowly, he began to feel uncomfortable, and looked up from the papers. Taylor grinned.

“Um, is there something you wanna tell me?” asked Aaron as set the script down on the coffee table.

Taylor smiled and chugged the rest of the beer, then set the can down. “Yes, actually I do.”

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows. “Well?”

“Well, I came here with a… proposal,” said Taylor, straightening his back and lacing his fingers together.

“I can’t take any roles now, Taylor. You know how busy I am right now,” Aaron responds. But Taylor dismissed that with a laugh.

“Oh, no, It’s not a role,” he said, and his smile was plain devilish. “I would like to have sex with you.”

Aaron paused for a moment, searching for any sign of a joke in Taylor’s face.  He laughed, dryly, “sex?”

“Yes, sex,” said Taylor, and Aaron knew how serious Taylor was from his tone, “I want to have sex with you, not once, but a few times.”

Aaron gaped at his friend, unable to find the right response for this… _offer_. The only thing he could utter was, “why?”

Taylor smiled and leaned back on the couch, crossing his legs. “Well, you’re attractive, and I appreciate beauty. I fuck what I find attractive.”

Aaron sighed, _“Jesus Christ”,_ he muttered under his breath, and then covered his mouth. Aaron blankly stared at his friend for a while in complete shock. ‘Sex’ he thought, examining Taylor from top to bottom.

They went silent for a while, until Taylor spoke, “So?”

“Well…” Aaron muttered, “We need to set some ground rules.”

Taylor smiled, “alright.”

Aaron took a deep breath, and sighed loudly. “Okay, first, no kinky stuff. All traditional.”

“I can live with that,” said Taylor.

“Good, second, no kissing. Too intimate,” said Taylor dismissively, “you can kiss me anywhere, but no mouth-on-mouth.”

Taylor paused for a minute then nodded, “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

Aaron gulped, “Third, no staying over, okay? You can shower and then you leave.”

“Ouch, you’re a heart breaker,” Taylor commented as he covered his chest with his hand, and Aaron felt blood rushing to his cheeks.

“And no love marks, and absolutely no touching in public. It’s between us, and it better stay that way,” Aaron said, then sighed again.

“Your wish is my command,” Taylor said and smiled as he got up and took slow steps towards Aaron. Aaron once again gulped. “You don’t need to be afraid, Aaron,” he said as he stopped in front of him, he leaned down, arms stretched on either sides of Aaron’s head, hands on the back of the sofa. “After all, you just agreed to this, right?”

Taylor’s eyes stared deeply into the blue orbs in front of him. The way those eyes closed and opened, and how they tried not to meet his own, was simply captivating. Taylor leaned closer and placed a kiss on Aaron’s cheek, then trailed his lips down against his neck, just where he could feel his heart pulsing, and it was rapid. He could feel Aaron breathing unevenly, and he smiled.

“Try to relax,” Taylor whispered, then licked his neck. Aaron slightly shuddered and back away into the couch seat.

“Hard to relax when your friend just said he wants to fuck you,” said Aaron.

“Then why did you agree on this?” asked Taylor, a smile dancing on his lips.

Aaron felt his neck get warmer, and he blushed and covered his mouth, eyes narrowing. Taylor’s smile grew wider as he inched closer.

“Oh, that’s fantastic,” he whispered, a hint of excitement in his tone, “you’ve thought about it before.”

Aaron’s ears grew red as he looked back at Taylor, “it was a long time ago, Taylor…”                      

“So that’s what you were doing that day I accidentally got in your trailer,” Taylor said, “jerking off to the thought of me, right?”

Aaron’s gaze narrowed once again, and he felt pressure against his groin. He took a long hitched breath and closed his eyes.

“You don’t have to fantasize anymore, Aaron, I’m here,” whispered Taylor, and then nibbled on his earlobe. He palmed Aaron’s dick through his shorts, and the other groaned.

Aaron’s hands found their way to Taylor’s zipper, and he quickly fiddled with it and zipped it open.

“Taylor,” he breathed out, “one more thing.”

Aaron tugged Taylor’s jeans down a bit, and Taylor hummed.

“Don’t fall in love with me,” Aaron says, and it came out almost desperate.

Taylor smiled and kissed Aaron’s forehead, “you don’t have to worry about that, Aaron.”

-x-

Aaron was on his back on the bed, Taylor’s lips against his skin, and it burns. Every kiss against his neck, jaw line, and chest, tingles, and he wished he could go back on this, but he was already hard when Taylor pulled down his shorts.

Taylor trailed kisses down from Aaron’s throat, until he reached his navel, and then licked back up the trail of kisses. Aaron cursed loudly and bit his lower lip.

Taylor sat up straight, his hands digging through his pocket and pulling out a small bottle of lube.

“Unbelievable,” said Aaron, slightly breathless, “what if I didn’t agree on this?”

Taylor chuckled as he shrugged off his shirt, and pulled down his pants along with his briefs. “I knew you would, Aaron, you’re too obvious.”

Aaron blushed and covered his face with his hands, sighing into them. He could back away right now, but he didn’t want to, and he didn’t know why, even if the whole idea sounded so fucking ridiculous.

Taylor hovered over him, and Aaron fought the urge to run his hands on Taylor’s chest. Taylor grabbed a pillow and sat back. “Lift yourself up for me,” he told him, his hand stroking Aaron’s ass.

Aaron lifted himself up a bit, and Taylor propped a pillow under him. He slightly spread Aaron’s legs and hummed, “oh, you’re gorgeous like this.”

Aaron turned away, refusing to look at Taylor anymore. Taylor opened the bottle of lube and squirted some on his fingers.

“You’ve done this before?” asked Aaron, still not looking at Taylor.

Taylor smirked as his index finger rubbed against Aaron’s hole. “Oh, I have, not many times though.”

“With men?” Aaron asked again, then slightly tensed as he felt Taylor’s finger slowly slide inside.

“And women,” responded Taylor, his other hand stroking Aaron’s thigh, “relax and it’ll feel better.”

Taylor pushed his index finger deeper inside, and pulled it back slowly, and he kept his rhythm until he felt Aaron relax a bit. He pushed in another finger and thrust them a bit quicker. He saw Aaron reach down to his erection and slightly stroke it. He grabbed his hand and smiled, “now, I don’t want you coming when the fun didn’t even start.”

Aaron sighed and looked away, breath hitching as he inhaled. He slightly moaned when Taylor curled his fingers inside of him, and covers his mouth when the other began scissoring slowly.

“You don’t have to silence yourself, Aaron,” Taylor said, adding another finger and slowly thrusting, “I wanna hear you.”

Aaron closed his eyes and let out a long moan, muffled by his hand clasped on his mouth. Taylor reached out and pulled his hand away from his mouth. “Don’t be shy,” he said, a smirk following, “it’s only me and you here.”

Taylor pulled his fingers out and took the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount in his palm, then stroked his cock to full hardness and positioned himself between the younger male’s legs. Aaron looked nervous, hands gripping the sheets tightly. “Hey,” Taylor called out, “look at me.”

Aaron’s eyes met with Taylor’s green ones, and Taylor slowly and carefully pushed inside. Aaron yelled out and arched his back. Taylor stopped halfway in, giving Aaron some time to adjust.

“G-God,” Aaron breathed out, eye prickling with tears.

“Give it time,” Taylor said as he reached out and stroked Aaron’s cock. Taylor watched closely the rise and fall of the other’s chest, trickled with sweat, and he just wanted to run his tongue over it.

Aaron groaned after a while, snapping Taylor’s attention back to him. He nodded and Taylor slowly pulled his cock out and pushed it back in slowly.

He kept a slow rhythm, making sure that Aaron doesn’t get hurt, giving Aaron time to get used to the sensation. He heard the younger male pant and sigh, hands still gripping the sheets and twisting them. He was flushed from his chest to his ears, and he looked too beautiful and Taylor moaned out his name.

After a few thrusts, Aaron let out a few low moans, his hands finding his cock and pumping it. Taylor took this as a sign to pick up the pace, so he quickened his thrusts and grabbed Aaron’s legs then pushed them down against his chest.

Aaron felt tears flow from his eyes. He bit down his lower lip, preventing a sob from escaping. Taylor noticed and leaned down, keeping his thrusts in rhythm, and kissed Aaron’s cheek. “You okay?” he whispered in Aaron’s ear.

Aaron moaned and rested his forehead against Taylor’s shoulder. He nods, “it’s just… a little painful,” he said almost breathlessly. He lets go of his cock and wraps his arms around Taylor’s neck, head still buried against Taylor’s shoulder. His moans were getting a little bit louder as Taylor picked up the pace.

Taylor felt his orgasm near. He pulled back and thrust a little harsher and quicker, earning loud moans and yells from Aaron. He grabbed Aaron’s cock and began stroking it in rhythm to his thrusts. Slowly, he began to lose the rhythm, as his climax shot through him and he came inside Aaron.

Aaron moaned as he was filled with Taylor’s cum. He felt Taylor pull out, but he continued to stroke his erection. “I’m goin-… Jesus Christ,” he let out a loud, throaty moan as he came in Taylor’s hand, arching his back.

Taylor slightly smiled as he got up and walked to the bathroom. He knew the house well. “I’m gonna go take a shower,” he says, and Aaron just stared at him as he went.

He sat up on the bed, slightly wincing in pain. He sighed and covered his face with his hands.

“Are there any towels in the bathroom?” yelled Taylor from the bathroom.

Aaron swallowed, “yes, in the cabinet next to the sink,” he responded loudly.

And then he heard the running of the water. He buried his face in his hands once more and wondered why he even agreed to this. What now, he thought. What will happen? Will they just keep fucking until Taylor has had enough and left? Nothing will be the same after that; they won’t be the same friends they were. Sure, Aaron thought about having sex with Taylor, but that happened a long time ago, and he got over that, or so he thought.

“What have I done?” Aaron groaned, leaning back against the bed post.

Ten minutes later, Taylor walked out of the shower, a towel hugging his waist. He smiled at Aaron, who got up and walked over to him.

“Then what?” he asked, and Taylor slightly furrowed his eyebrows, “what’s gonna happen when you’re bored of me?”

“Why are you thinking about that now?” Taylor replied, grinning, “This is strictly sex, unless you’ve got something for me.”

Aaron rolled his eyes, “no,” he retorted.

“Good,” Taylor said, “then it won’t be awkward.”

He leaned in and kisses Aaron’s cheek, a little too close to his lips, and Aaron just looked away. He began to walk away, but Taylor wraps his arms around the younger male’s waist.

“Aaron, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, “don’t worry, it’s gonna be fine,” he said as he kissed the back of Aaron’s neck. Aaron slightly squirmed out of his grip and exhaled.

“Too intimate,” he said, his ears turning red. He then made his way to the bathroom, “you can leave now.”

Taylor breathed out a laugh and nodded. He heard the bathroom door close, and his smile dropped. He went to the dresser and looked at himself in the mirror. He groaned loudly, and was glad that Aaron couldn’t hear him with the shower running.

“What the fuck have I done?” he asked himself. He cursed himself for being so driven by desire, and for jeopardizing his friendship with his former co-star, his _friend_. “I’ve done this before. It shouldn’t be so difficult leaving him behind.”

_Right?_

-x-

A month passed, and Taylor knocked on Aaron’s door once or twice a week, a smile always on his lips. Aaron didn’t like it at all. He wanted to push the other man away whenever he’s in his arms, but he couldn’t.

“Sometimes, I just think that you come over to fuck,” he told Taylor one day while the other was putting on his pants. Taylor cocked an eyebrow at him and smirked.

“You want me to bring flowers and a movie next time?” he suggested and Aaron just rolled his eyes and sat up in bed.

“I just think it would be nice for you to come over for something other than sex, you know?” said Aaron, “we’re still friends, Taylor.”

And Aaron just wished it was true. He wished that they were still friends.

“Or… we were,” he muttered under his breath.

Taylor went silent for a moment, and then shrugged. “Why don’t you come over my apartment next week and we could watch a movie?”

Aaron blinked a few times at his _friend_ then nodded. “Okay,” he said.

Taylor sat on the bed in front of the younger man, and brought his hand up to his cheek. “You’re worried,” he stated, “You’re worried things aren’t the same.”

Aaron snorted out a laugh, “they clearly aren’t,” he said.

Taylor leaned close and kissed Aaron’s cheek, near the edge of his mouth. It’s always that kiss that stings Aaron’s heart. If he turned his head just a little, his lips would be on Taylor’s. If he kissed Taylor, everything was going to come crashing down.

“We’re still okay,” Taylor whispered, holding Aaron close. Taylor smelled like him; his soap, his shampoo, him. Droplets of water from his wet hair dropped on Aaron’s cheek.

Taylor trailed kisses along Aaron’s jaw line, and Aaron sighed. “Not now, Taylor,” he muttered.

“I’m making up for something,” he whispered in Aaron’s ear, “I can’t kiss you.”

Aaron felt another clutch in his heart, and he let Taylor kiss his neck.

“Besides,” Taylor muttered against his neck, and Aaron felt him smile, “I like kissing your neck.”

Aaron pushed Taylor away slightly, hands on his shoulders. “I think that… you should leave.” And he could’ve sworn he saw heartbreak in Taylor’s eyes, and it broke _his_ heart.

“Sure,” Taylor said, getting up from the bed then bending down to take his shirt, “I guess I’ll see you next week then?”

Aaron nodded and looked down quickly, averting Taylor’s eyes.

“Alright”

Taylor lingered in the room for a moment, looking at Aaron, waiting for him to look back at him. But Aaron kept his gaze away, hands clutching the sheets.

Then Taylor left.

Aaron brought his knees up against his chest and rested his forehead against them. He heard the sound of the front door closing, and then sobbed.

He felt dumb. He felt used. He felt like he meant nothing more than object of pleasure for Taylor.

He needed to stop right away.

-x-

The first one to break the rules was Aaron.

-x-

They were sitting on Taylor’s couch, in Taylor’s apartment, watching an old, clichéd James Bond movie. Aaron apologized for the bad choice of movie, Taylor just shrugged it off.

Taylor’s eyes shifted between the screen and Aaron, sitting to his right. Aaron’s eyes seemed focused on the movie, but he seemed slightly absent-minded.

Taylor noticed how Aaron smiled less when they started their… activities. He liked Aaron moaning and squirming under him, but he also liked his friend who laughed and smiled, because that was what made him attractive.

Taylor reached out and slightly pinched Aaron’s cheek. Aaron jerked his head towards him.

“Are you okay?” he asked, scooting closer. Aaron nodded.

“I’m just tired,” he said.

So Taylor cradled Aaron’s head and pulled him closer, making him lean on his shoulder. Aaron stiffened as Taylor began stroking his hair.

“Um,” Aaron muttered, confused.

“Is this better?” he asked, kissing the side of Aaron’s head.

Aaron cleared his throat, “I guess,” he answered, unsure.

It wasn’t, he thought. This could not be better. He didn’t come here so that Taylor could pull his head against his shoulder and stroke his hair. No, he came here for his friend.

Aaron slowly backed away from Taylor, sitting straight and looking away. “That wasn’t necessary,” he muttered under his breath, and Taylor raised an eyebrow at him.

“Aaron,” Taylor called, but Aaron didn’t turn his head towards his… friend, “are you falling?”

Aaron quickly snorted out a laugh and waved his hand dismissively, “you wish I was in love with you,” he said.

Taylor scooted closer to his friend, looking closely at him, trying to catch his eyes, but Aaron kept glancing away. “And would it be bad if we were in love?”

Aaron could hear his heart beating fast, thumping against his chest. It would be bad, he thought. He finally looked over at Taylor, and realized how close they were. Taylor smiled at him, but it wasn’t one of his lazy smiles. He could see the pain behind it, and it made Aaron stop breathing. It was already bad.

Taylor cupped Aaron’s cheeks with his hands, his eyes focused on his on the younger male’s lips. He had to kiss him. _Fuck the rules, fuck everything_ , he thought. It was already a train wreck, it couldn’t get any worse. Everything that they shared before is gone, and they’re no longer the same people.

It couldn’t get any worse, could it?

Aaron slightly gasped and turned away, and Taylor paused.

“Don’t,” Aaron begged, “please.”

Taylor pulled away and averted his gaze from Aaron, covering his mouth.

“Taylor,” Aaron called, “I’m sorry.”

“No, I am,” the other replied gave Aaron a smile that just broke his heart, “I shouldn’t have.”

Aaron felt guilty. He embarrassed his friend and made the situation awkward (more than it was). He got up, and Taylor thought he was leaving, but he stopped in front of him. Aaron straddled his lap and smiled.

_There it is_ , Taylor thought, even if it was brief, the smile was there.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss on Taylor’s forehead. His eyes met with Taylor’s, and he smiled. His hand snaked down and palmed Taylor’s dick through his pants. Taylor sighed blissfully, smiling. Taylor leaned in and placed kisses on Aaron’s neck, nibbling slightly. Taylor pulled his hand away and bucked his hips against Taylor’s. He heard the other man moan his name softly, his hands grabbing Aaron’s ass and slightly biting down on his neck. Aaron slightly clicked his tongue and backed away. “Taylor,” warned Aaron.

“Sorry,” Taylor laughed, and Aaron smiled, shaking his head.

He slowly slid down on the floor, between Taylor’s legs.

Taylor marveled and Aaron laughed, then leaned in and breathed against Taylor’s clothed groin. His fingers quickly moved to Taylor’s belt and unbuckled, taking off the belt and throwing it away. He then moved to the button and opened it. He leaned in and dragged the zipper down with his teeth, rather clumsily.

“Have you done this before?” asked Taylor with a hint of amusement in his voice, his hand stroking Aaron’s hair. Aaron blushed, and then cleared his throat. Taylor’s smile grew wider, and Aaron tugged his jeans and boxers down.

“Help me with this,” said Aaron, almost demanding. Taylor chuckled and lifted himself up slightly, pulling down his pants. Aaron pulled them down to his ankles. He undid his own pants and pulled them down, pumping his cock and panting.

He grabbed Taylor’s cock with his free hand, stroking it slowly to hardness. He brushed his cheek against it, his light stubble tickling Taylor’s cock, and Taylor felt his breath catch. He ran his tongue over the tip, licking the bead of precum that formed on the tip, squeezing the base then pumping slowly. He placed his lips against the tip, sucking slowly. He slowly parted his lips and leaned down, taking in Taylor’s cock in. It was rather difficult, trying not to graze the other’s cock with his teeth.

Taylor sucked in a hitched breath, his hand grabbing Aaron’s hair. “G-God, Aaron,” he moaned, and Aaron hummed, it sent vibrations which made Taylor moan a bit louder.

Aaron looked up at Taylor, and slowly bobbed his head up and down, his rhythm was off. He felt the tip of Taylor’s cock hit the back of his throat, and he pulled away, coughing.

“Hey, you okay?” asked Taylor, leaning forward. Aaron nodded, clearing his throat.

“Let’s go to the bedroom, come on,” said Taylor.

-x-

Aaron was on his elbows and knees, and Taylor was behind him, his hands on Aaron’s hips, fingers digging and bruising, pounding into him, fast and hard. He kept moaning Taylor’s name loudly. He wanted this, he thought. He wanted Taylor inside him, he loved it. Aaron’s head dropped, and his throat felt tight. He let out a low sob, and Taylor reached out and ran his hand on Aaron’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair and tugging the younger male’s head back. Aaron yelled out but Taylor couldn’t hear anything. His heart was thumping loudly, deafening him.

It’s different. Aaron was different than the others. The way he moaned, the way he said Taylor’s name… it was different.

Taylor pulled out and lay back on his back. Aaron wiped his tears and then looked back at him, confused.

“Come ride me,” he said smugly. Aaron blushed and crawled over to his partner, mouth slightly open and eyes filled with lust. He straddled his hips, a hand stroking Taylor’s cock.

He positioned himself and slowly slid down, letting out a moan, then a chain of curses. “Fuck,” Aaron muttered.

Aaron braced himself, his hand on Taylor’s chest, but did not move. Taylor placed his hands on Aaron’s lower back, his index fingers drawing circles on the skin. “Please,” Aaron begged, his hand moving up to Taylor’s cheek. He felt every inch of him fill with self loath as he saw Taylor take his hand and place a kiss on him palm.

Taylor thrust up a few times, giving Aaron a head start and Aaron slowly lifted himself up and slid down again. He started slow and out of rhythm, and then he found a rhythm, picking up the pace. He whimpered and yelled. He loved this but he hated himself for loving it. He began to sob. Taylor kissed Aaron’s hand again then entwined their fingers, locking eyes with Aaron after.

Taylor loved it, Aaron looking like that; sweating, his face flushed, and moaning his name constantly. It was so beautiful, so enchanting, that he wanted to pull Aaron down and kiss him.

Aaron moaned out Taylor’s name after a while, but stopped, panting heavily. “I- I can’t go on anymore.”

Taylor sat up, holding Aaron closely to him, burying his face in his neck. Still buried inside of him, he started thrusting up slowly, his hands wrapped around Aaron’s body. Aaron couldn’t think at that moment, he wanted Taylor to fuck him. He just wanted to feel him. His nails dug into the back of Taylor’s neck as his moans grew louder. He felt Taylor reach between them and pump his cock. Aaron looked down at Taylor, and the other looked up.

_Kiss him already. Fucking kiss him already!_

Aaron’s mind was yelling at him, begging him. He was nearing the end. Aaron yelled out Taylor’s name as the other pushed up roughly. With a loud moan, he came all over their stomach and Taylor’s hand.

Taylor pulled out, and Aaron quickly reached down and stroked him. Taylor smirked when Aaron leaned down and placed small kisses against his neck. He came after a few moments, dirtying Aaron’s hand.

Aaron gave Taylor a small, lazy smile, and kissed Taylor’s forehead.

“God, I wanna kiss you so bad right now,” Taylor said, and Aaron let out a light laugh.

“You don’t know,” Aaron said, and Taylor fell silent, “you might.”

Aaron got off his partner and lay down, slightly wincing. Taylor reached out and got his discarded t-shirt, then returned to Aaron and wiped the cum off of him. Aaron snorted out a laugh and Taylor looked him, raising his eyebrows. “You’re being really sweet, aren’t you?”

Taylor smiled and got off the bed then walked out of the room. “You don’t have to shower and leave, by the way,” he said before closing the door behind him.

Aaron closed his eyes and groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. “Taylor, you fucking cheated,” he muttered then let out a laugh.

-x-

When Taylor got back to the room, a towel wrapped around his waist, he found Aaron lying on his stomach, arms under the pillow and head resting against the pillow, his right cheek pressed against it. Taylor smiled, quickly patting his body dry and getting under the sheets.

Taylor stroked the side of Aaron’s head and sighed. “God, you’re beautiful,” he said, and he felt a his heart stutter. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Aaron’s cheek.

“I wonder,” he whispered low enough so Aaron couldn’t hear, even if he was sleeping, “would you leave me if I told you I fell?”

-x-

It was Taylor who broke the rules after Aaron.

-x-

When Aaron woke up, Taylor wasn’t in the bed. He propped up on his elbows and groaned. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he slept over, but it was all that was on his mind. He heard footsteps nearing the bedroom, and looked at the door.

“Morning,” Taylor said, wearing a blank black v-neck with striped boxers. “I’m making breakfast, if you want.”

Aaron slightly smiled and sat up, “Thanks, but I-…” he paused, his vision fell to his hands. He had to leave now.

“Aaron?” Taylor asked again, leaning against the door.

Aaron sighed and nodded, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Do you wanna shower first?” asked Taylor, taking a few steps near the bed. Aaron closed his eyes and sighed, and it’s even more painful thinking about it.

Taylor reached and caressed Aaron’s cheek, and Aaron opened his eyes, looking up at the smiling Taylor. “Hey, don’t over-think it, Aaron, you just slept over.”

Aaron closed his eyes and placed his hand over Taylor’s, slightly turning his head and kissing his palm. He smiled and looked up at Taylor again. “I wish it was just me sleeping over that’s bothering me right now.”

Taylor ran his fingers against Aaron’s jaw line and stopped at the chin. He brushed his thumb against Aaron’s lips, and it took the other all his power to not kiss his thumb. Taylor slightly pulled Aaron’s lips apart and brushed his thumb against Aaron’s tongue. He leaned in and smiled. “Then what is it?” he asked.

Aaron blushed and he felt his heart beat in his throat. Taylor pulled his hand away and licked his thumb. _Oh God, it’s getting worse_. Aaron stood up and started searching for his clothes.

“I need to leave right now,” Aaron said. He finally found his pants and put them on. Taylor eyed him, puzzled.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, approaching Aaron. Aaron sighed, straightening his back, but not looking at Taylor.

“Everything,” Aaron answered sharply, “everything is wrong. Everything started going downhill.”

“Aaron,” Taylor called calmly, placing a hand on Aaron’s shoulder, but the younger male shrugged it off, turning to face Aaron.

“No, don’t. Don’t tell me that it was all fun and games, because it wasn’t, and you knew that,” he said, walking closer to Taylor, “God knows what ran through your mind when you asked me, but the thought that this might ruin everything that we had never crossed your mind?”

“Then why did you agree?” Taylor retorted loudly, and Aaron fell silent, his bright blue eyes staring deeply into Taylor’s green ones. Taylor cocked an eye brow at him, “well?”

“Because I…” Aaron began, but closed his mouth, eyes finally averting from Taylor’s. “No, no, no, no, I’m not going to do this, its better if I leave now.”

Aaron picked up his shirt and put it on. He honestly couldn’t decide what he wanted Taylor to do. He wanted Taylor to stop him and push him against the wall and kiss the living daylight out of him and tell his that _this_ is what they are, but he also wanted to run away from it all, to not talk to Taylor again, it would be better that way, he thought, for both of them.

“Aaron, please,” Taylor begged, once again placing his hand on Taylor’s shoulder, this time firmly. Aaron looked back at Taylor and cupped his cheeks, stroking them.

“Taylor, just tell me what we’re going to be, because I’m scared, and I don’t know what to do. I liked it, every bit of it… but I feel awful because I know we shouldn’t be doing this, and I know we won’t be the same,” Aaron leaned his face closer, and looked deeply into Taylor’s eyes, “So just tell me, what are we going to be after this because I need some closure.”

Aaron waited, searching Taylor’s eyes for an answer. Taylor looked shattered and it made his heart sink to his stomach. He got his answer. He brought Taylor closer and Taylor wrapped his arms around Aaron’s waist. They stood for a while, holding each other. Aaron pulled back and rested his forehead against Taylor’s, lightly chuckling.

“We fucked up,” he whispered, and Taylor smiled sadly, closing his eyes.

“We fucked up so bad,” Taylor replied, hands still around Aaron’s waist. Aaron stroked Taylor’s cheeks, leaning in closely.

Maybe now, he thought, he could kiss him, and it would be goodbye.

But no, he couldn’t if he’s going to leave, that would just be cruel. Aaron smiled and let go of the older male, and then he left.

He didn’t say goodbye, and Taylor didn’t chase him to the door.

Taylor felt something grab his heart then slowly ripped it apart.

_He didn’t say goodbye._

-x-

It’s been a while since he last heard from Taylor, weeks, but who’s counting. Certainly not Aaron. He doesn’t stare at the time of the last phone call he had with Taylor, no. That’s just ridiculous. But, it’s also an understatement. Aaron stared at Taylor’s name on his phone every chance he got, wondering whether he should call Taylor or not. What would he tell the other guy, that it’s alright now? That they’re both okay and he’s not mad at him anymore? He’d like to think that Taylor has found another person to be his fuck-buddy but he knows that Taylor’s doing exactly what he’s doing, staring at the phone screen. And all of that broke Aaron even more.

Aaron decided that it would only cause more damage if he stayed like this, so he stopped, and lost himself in work and The Avengers. He knew Elizabeth was a good listener, and a good friend, so he decided to tell her but he left out Taylor’s name. Elizabeth told him that he should wait for it to either pass, or he could find the answer in time. And it was the only remedy for him, but as he realized, it was only a mere distraction because whenever he returned back to his apartment, it felt empty without the presence of Taylor. It was even before everything that had happened that Taylor was around. He lost his friend because of some stupid fooling around.

He lost the person he held dear, and maybe, possibly, loved.

He stared at the apartment door, and wished that he could open and find Taylor there, grinning and hold a six-pack of beer, but that’s just wishful thinking.

_Yeah, wishful thinking._

He heard quick, loud knocks on his apartment door one morning, and it woke him up. He groaned loudly and waited in his bed, thinking that if he didn’t answer, the person knocking might get the message. But no, that did not happen. He whimpered, covering his face with a pillow. He prayed silently for the knocking to stop, but it didn’t, and he peeked from under the pillow at his phone and checked the time. It was 6 A.M. Two hours before his alarm. And he wished he could break that person’s arm.

He got and grabbed a t-shirt that he had thrown on the floor the previous night then quickly put it on, and then he rushed to the apartment door.

“You better have a good reason for waking me up,” he yelled, unlocking the door.

Finding Taylor panting heavily with bloodshot eyes was the last thing he could find at this hour. Taylor laughed breathlessly and took a few steps closer to Aaron, wrapping his arms around the younger male. Taylor kicked the door shut and held Aaron closely, his forehead resting against Aaron shoulder.

“Taylor?” Aaron called, worry lacing his voice, “what’s wrong?”

Taylor leaned back against the door, still holding Aaron closely. He pulled back and smiled at Aaron, and the other swore he could see hints of tears in Taylor’s eyes. His couldn’t compose any words at that moment.

Taylor placed his hand on either sides of Aaron’s head and brought his lips against Aaron’s. Aaron froze, not knowing what to do.

Taylor pulled back a bit, their lips still slightly touching. “I’m an idiot,” he whispered, and kissing Aaron again.

Aaron felt a knot build up in his throat, and his hands reached up and touched Taylor’s face and closed his eyes, moving his lips against Taylor’s, kissing him back. Taylor’s lips were dry and chapped, but he didn’t care. He kissed him.

Taylor pulled apart again, “I love you, and I know it’s ridiculous and cheesy but I love you, that’s why I asked you,” he said, his voice slightly thick with sorrow.

Aaron felt his eyes sting, and he tried to blink the tears away but they fell. “Taylor, it’s alright,” he whispered and brought their lips together again. He liked the feeling kissing Taylor gave him. It made him warm and slightly sped up his heartbeat.

“Aaron,” Taylor whispered between kisses, and Aaron felt tears falling against his cheek, Taylor’s tears, “do you hate me?”

Aaron chuckled, wiping away his tears, “no, I don’t,” he replied and reached up to caress Taylor’s cheeks, “you just made a stupid mistake. We all make stupid mistakes.”

Taylor smiled and kissed Aaron’s forehead, holding him close. “I love you so much, you know.”

The other male laughed softly, wrapping his arms around the older one’s neck, “really now, you love me too much you came running to my apartment?”

Taylor smirked, “well, I was taking a walk, deciding on what to do, and then I found myself running. Honestly, you kept me up for days, Aaron.”

Aaron smile and nodded towards the bedroom, “and you woke me up too early.”

They walked back to Aaron’s room and took off their clothes, staying in their boxers. They lay down next to each other. Aaron leaned closer to Taylor and kissed him again, hand resting on his cheek. Taylor slid his tongue against Aaron’s lips, and Aaron opened his mouth, sliding his tongue against the other’s. Taylor got on top of Aaron, kissing him deeply.

Aaron pulled away, chuckling. Taylor stared at him, confused.

“We’re not gonna have sleepy sex,” Aaron said, slowly stroking Taylor’s arm.

“Who said we’re gonna have sleepy sex?”

“You, kissing me like that. It says that we’re gonna have sleepy sex.”

Taylor laughed, getting off of Aaron and laying back next to him. Aaron reached out for his phone and turned off his timer, then silenced it and put it back on the counter.

“Don’t you have any shooting to do today?” Taylor asked sleepily, slowly feeling the dizziness overcome him.

“No,” Aaron answered, grinning, “they do, I don’t.”

Taylor chuckled, scooting closer to Aaron and draping an arm around his waist. He rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder, and Aaron wrapped his arm around Taylor’s shoulder.

After a long silence, and after Aaron felt his eyelids become too heavy to open, he felt Taylor mutter his name.

He hummed a response and Taylor looked up, “remember when you said no kinky stuff? Does that rule still apply?”

“Go to sleep, Taylor.”

This was it; this was the closure that they needed.

-x-

Two hours later, Joss Whedon stared at his phone screen and wondered if something bad had happened to Aaron, because it was the fifteenth time he had called in the past half an hour and he was not answering.

Elizabeth just smiled knowingly.


End file.
